One Piece Horror Stories
by furry.potaters
Summary: Retellings of some fables, myths, and tales concerning the supernatural and strange with the Strawhats involved.
1. The Risky Bet

I do not own One Piece or any of its characters...snivel T.T I also don't own any of these stories, which are all legends and tales. Reviews are welcomed and highly desired! :D

This first chapter is an old tale that's apparently well known in America and the British Isles.

* * *

**The Risky Bet**

A group of boys and girls were at a social gathering one night. They were all friends and were known as the Strawhats. After the festivity, they decided to go to the town's cemetery after discussing about how frightening it was.

"You don't ever wanna stand on a grave after dark," a boy with a long nose said. "The person inside will grab you and pull you under!" he said, making frightening gestures and scaring himself quite a bit at the same time. A small reindeer next to him trembled at the thought, about to say something, but was interrupted.

"That's a lie, Usopp," a girl with orange hair commented. "You're just telling another one of your tall tales."

"I'll give you a dollar if you stand on a grave," a green-haired boy said, turning to the girl, who in turned scoffed.

"Zoro, you already owe me much more than just a dollar," she replied, frowning. However, the frown was quickly replaced by a Cheshire grin and beli signs in her eyes. "I'll do it for ten bucks, though."

Zoro frowned slightly, clearly not having ten dollars on hand, but not expecting the girl to go through with it. "Fine," he said, then pulled out one of his swords. "Stick this sword on one of the graves, Nami," he said, grinning. "That way we'll know if you were really there."

Shadows filled the graveyard, which was quiet as death. "I shouldn't worry. I shouldn't worry. There's nothing to be scared of," Nami told herself, clutching the sword closer to herself. She was terrified, but attempted to soothe herself. "Just think of how much money you'll gain, Nami. Imagine yourself swimming in a sea of beli."

This helped her somewhat as she picked out a grave and stood on it. She hesitated a moment, and then plunged the sword deep into the soil. Satisfied with herself, she started to leave…but found herself stuck. Something was holding her back! She tried moving once more, but still could not get away. Her entire body was filled with terror.

"HELP! SOMETHING'S GOT ME!" Nami screamed and screamed as she fell to the soft earth.

When Nami did not return, the group went to go look for her. After searching through the cemetery, the finally found her body sprawled across the grave. Apparently, without realizing it, she had plunged the sword through her skirt and pinned it down to the ground. The sword was all that held her. The girl had died of fright, but the words of a familiar voice seemed to echo through Zoro's mind.

_Don't forget the interest…_


	2. Sanji's Drive

I don't own One Piece. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it...snivel

My dad told me this story when I was a little kid and we were driving down a dark road. It's a local legend that he'd heard when he was a kid in his town. This story is from Southern Asia.

* * *

**Sanji's Drive**

A young, blond man took a long drag from his cigarette, welcoming the nicotine into his lungs. Sanji was currently driving down a dark road that was heavily surrounded by woodland. There were no streetlights or any sign of light. Not even the moon could shine through the thick foliage. No cars dared pass on the road he was driving on at night; it seemed that they were all afraid of _them. _

Them, the demons that wandered the roads disguised as extremely attractive women. They had no flaw; the only way to know that they were demons was to glance at their feet, which were always backwards. Sanji, however, did not believe any of the stories that he had heard and only dismissed them as fables.

Sanji felt his eyelids growing heavier by the minute. His head sulked down a little and his cigarette almost fell out of his mouth. He jerked his head up quickly. The man quickly turned on his radio and sighed as heavy metal began to explode in his small, beat up car.

"Damn it," he muttered venomously to himself as he attempted to keep himself conscious.

As said before, no one with any sliver of rationality passed through these dangerous roads at night. One would have to be desperate to even consider this. However, Sanji was desperate; he had just been fired at the restaurant he worked at. The man was a genius at cooking, but foul-tempered with other men. Sanji had snapped with a snotty, young waiter and the day had ended with a teenage boy stuck in a wall and Sanji stuck without a job.

_Damn little prick._

Thankfully, however, Sanji had been offered a job almost as soon as he had been fired. The broke chef was now traveling to said job's location, needing the money dearly. It soon began to drizzle a little, and then rain pounded down as it thundered heavily. Sanji sighed, feeling very annoyed.

_This is perfect, just perfect._

Suddenly Sanji noticed something moving in the distance as a white figure came into view. This shocked him temporarily as he slowed down slightly and turned off his radio. _Mellorine! It's a gorgeous woman! I wonder what she's doing out in a storm like this…_

The woman was truly beautiful with flawless features, crisp blue eyes, and silky raven hair. A small smile appeared on her fair face as Sanji stopped next to where she was standing. She placed a hand above her eyes in a futile attempt to keep the rain away from her view as she leaned in and Sanji rolled down the window.

"Hello. I am wondering if you will be kind enough to offer me a ride," she commented as she stared the man down, almost like analyzing prey.

Sanji, however, did not seem to notice this predatory stare as he looked up and down the soaked woman wearing a long, thick white dress with various layers. "Of course! And may I say that your beauty shines greater than that of the beautiful moon! Your smile makes my heart burn with the heat of a thousand suns…" He continued rambling on like this as he reached over and let the woman in and began driving away.

His eyes turned into hearts and his cigarette almost fell out of his mouth as he got a better view of the gorgeous woman. "What might the name be of such a lovely creature?" he asked, forcing himself to pry his eyes off of her and look at the road.

"My name is Robin…Nico Robin," she answered, chuckling lightly in a knowing way at the young man.

"Robin," Sanji replied, rolling the name off of his tongue. "That's a beautiful name for an even more beautiful flower," he said, going back into Sanji's-somewhat-distracted-but-still-painfully-paying-attention-to-the-road-so-that-we-won't-crash-into-a-tree-semi-love mode. It's not like there were any other cars to crash into, anyways.

"Smoker-san," the woman began, not really knowing what else she could call him.

"Ah! How rude of me, my beautiful Robin-chwan! I am Sanji," he announced, going more into love mode. He opened his mouth, appearing to continue rambling on Robin's beauty, but said woman spoke before he could begin.

"I was wondering if you could drop me off at some place that I must be at," she said calmly.

"Of course, Robin-chwan! I'll take you to any place you have to be at!"

The woman looked ahead where there was a fork in the road. "It's right from here."

Sanji looked ahead, finding that he had never taken this route that she was speaking of. To get to his job he would have to take a left here, but he was willing to be just a little late for his dear Robin.

_What's the worst that could happen? Robin-chwan needs my help!  
_

The woman led him through twisted turns and curves that he had never known even existed. He mildly pondered how he was ever going to find his way back. She continued to lead him until they reached a dead-end where a river seemed to just cut off the road. This did not appear to have happened recently with the storm, as the road was severely cracked and ruined, appearing to be ancient. The river was also very, very deep, but perhaps a bridge had once connected to road on other side. Sanji blinked at this in a little bit of surprise. He had driven all this way just to find a dead-end? Was his precious Robin-chan lost?

"Robin-chwan, maybe you got the path slightly mistaken. I don't think--" He immediately stopped as he turned to Robin, who had shifted in their trip with her long dress no longer covering her feet. His cigarette dropped from his mouth as lightning lit up the sky.

_They're backwards!_

He then looked up into her eyes, which now glowed red in color…

* * *

The only differences from this story and the original legend are the characters, Sanji's job, Sanji's violence towards minors, his swooning, and other details such as the storm and dead-end. Also, there is a name for the demon or the type of demon that appears in this story. I can't remember it though...shall have to ask dad and add this later


	3. Dormmates

I don't own anything...sniff sniff. The following is an urban legend that is told at many universities.

* * *

**Dormmates**

There were two dormmates in college who were in the same science class. One day, the teacher decided to remind the students of the midterm the very next day. One of the dormmates, Nami, got asked to go to a big festivity by the guy who called himself the hottest in school, Duval. Robin, the other dormmate, had no interest in going and decided that she would rather stay and review the notes she had taken that day instead. Nami spent the entire period flirting with her date, while Robin had chosen to organize herself and begin studying.

At the end of the day, Nami spent hours doing her makeup and picking out just the right outfit for the party. She had chosen a revealing outfit that probably showed way too much leg and cleavage, but she didn't mind. Nami had also chosen the most uncomfortable shoes imaginable, with incredibly high heels and with various straps being the only thing grasping her foot in place. She looked at herself up and down the mirror as she made the final adjustments to her hair. Nami nodded to herself, satisfied with her appearance at last, and stomped to the living room, where Robin's eyes were plastered to various thick books.

"Robin, what're you doing?" she all but screamed in shock. "Aren't you going to the big bash tonight?!"

Robin glanced up at Nami with an all-knowing patient look. "I'm sorry dormmate-san, but I need to stay and study. Perhaps you should do the same."

"Nani!? I heard this bash was gonna be HUGE!" She stuck her thumb back, pointing at herself. "There's no way I'd miss this!"

"Alright, dormmate-san. I'll be seeing you later," Robin answered, returning her attention to her books.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Nami asked for the last time. The whole day she had been attempting to convince Robin and had been hoping to get through to the serious woman.

"Don't worry about me, dormmate-san," Robin said, sensing Nami's worry, as she still read from her book. "Go have fun."

Nami reluctantly went without Robin. The two dormmates had begun to grow into good friends and were beginning to have a sort of sisterly relationship. Nevertheless, she had a great time and returned to the dorm at around two a.m. She glanced to the couch to find a form resting on it that she recognized as Robin's. She figured that the other girl was sleeping and did not turn on the lights as she groped along the wall, attempting to find her room. Nervous about the midterm, Nami had a hard time sleeping that night, but managed to finally fall asleep after telling herself that she would just wake up early to ask Robin for help.

At the crack of dawn, Nami woke up and went to the livingroom to go wake Robin. Robin was still on the couch, lying on her stomach, apparently sleeping. Nami tapped Robin's shoulder and when she found the woman to not respond, she rolled her over and screamed at Robin's terrified face. It was still somewhat dark in the room so Nami turned on the desk lamp. Another scream was heard as she found a crimson liquid all over Robin's books, which were still opened. Nami fell back onto the ground in horror and glanced up slowly to find her eyes widening drastically. Written on the wall in Robin's blood was a message: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights!"

* * *

Thank-you for reviewing **SpanishPirate**!hands over slice of cookie pizza


	4. The Ribbon

So sorry for the late update; I've been a bit buzy lately. As you know by now, I own nothing. Thanks for reviewing **SpanishPirate**, **XxStrawberryKittyxX**, **EccentricFeline94**, **Wasabikitty10**, and **dianam.erase.** :D hands all pudding pizza

* * *

**The Ribbon**

"You have to admit that you're curious, Usopp," Nami commented from her cup of orange juice. She was currently reading through the newspaper, informing herself even more of the world around her.

Usopp stopped sweeping the wooden floors. "Huh? What're you talking about, Nami?"

Nami set the cup down after taking a quick sip. "What I'm saying is that she _never_ takes off that ribbon. There has to be _something_ wrong, don't you think?"

Usopp looked thoughtful for a moment. "To be honest, I'd never really thought about that. I bet it's just some scar or something that, nothing serious."

The orange-haired woman looked skeptical but then reluctantly nodded. "I guess you're right." Her expression then changed drastically. "I'm not paying you to chat, Usopp! Get back to sweeping; you're wasting time and money."

"Yes boss," came the grumbled response.

* * *

As Usopp walked home, he began wondering of what Nami had said earlier at the store he worked at.

_Maybe something _is_ wrong_, he thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut drastically short, however, as he soon found himself at the front door of his small house. He smiled as the scent of food wafted through the cool air.

The young couple had been married only a month, but Usopp had known his wife, Kaya, since they were both children. He wondered how he had never noticed that she always wore the black, silk ribbon around her neck, even from that early time. When he thought about it, he never had seen her without it.

Kaya was attending Grand Line Medical School. Usopp was taking night classes--he was frightened of it--at another nearby college, with the aspiration to become an engineer, while also working part-time at Nami's store.

He smiled that Kaya still found time to make a delicious time-consuming dinner every now and then. He opened the door and stepped inside to find his young wife at the stove, cooking something delicious. She turned around at the sound of the door opening, hair wet from taking either a shower or bath.

"Oh, you're home early Usopp!" she said cheerfully with a smile.

"Yeah. I finished up quickly and--"

Usopp found himself staring at Kaya's neck. There it was: the black ribbon.

"Are you alright, Usopp?" Kaya asked with sincere concern in her voice.

"Wha--no--yeah--maybe. Yes, I'm fine." He plastered a half-hearted grin on his face.

He walked over to her and hugged her with purpose, brushing his hand against the ribbon "unintentionally" and briefly. She flinched slightly even at this extremely transitory touch. Kaya quickly moved away and turned, muttering something quickly about burning the food as she returned to the stove.

Usopp's eyes widened. Her ribbon was wet, soaked. She had not removed it, even when she had bathed.

* * *

Usopp slipped on his shoes, ready to go to his classes. Kaya was already fast asleep upstairs. As he reached for the doorknob, he paused. Kaya had not mentioned her odd reaction even once and he wondered if she had even noticed or recalled this.

Usopp had been pondering the ribbon all day and felt his curiosity getting the best of him. Why did she wear the ribbon? What was she hiding from him?

He had not noticed that he was walking until he found himself upstairs in his room looking down at Kaya's slumbering form.

_What is she hiding?_

The curiosity was burning within him as he reached out, lightly grabbed the ribbon and pulled it off.

Kaya was a deep sleeper…so naturally, she did not notice anything. Not when the ribbon was removed and not even Usopp emitted an ear-piercing scream.

Usopp stared at the floor, horrified, at Kaya's head, which had rolled off of her body.

* * *

Thanks, Jenn, for giving me such a..._detailed_ description. --'

_there was once this married couple, a man and a beautiful woman. the wife wore a black ribbon around her neck at all times, never took it off (even when bathing and crap). something happens, the husband gets overly curious and while the wife sleeps, he unties the ribbon..._

_and her head rolls off_


	5. The Bloodstain

I don't own One Piece or this legend. This one is from California from the United States, but I'm sure there's tons of legends similar to this one from plenty of other places.

* * *

**The Bloodstain**

The Monkey place was an old, abandoned property with a colossal decrepit Victorian house that was supposedly haunted. Local deer hunters would have found it to have been a good resting place, but they would not go near it. Of course, a few brave ones tried, but came away before midnight with ghastly tales of unexplained thumping noises, gasps, moans, and a horrifying bloodstain that would appear on the floor of the front porch and could not be wiped off.

Monkey D. Luffy was the man who had purchased the land some twenty miles of the Mendocino coast in the early 1880s. He was the one had had the prodigious mansion built. The house was covered with beautiful gingerbread trimmings and surrounded by lovely, grand gardens. As soon as everything was arranged to his liking, he sent out many invitations for a magnificent party that would be held at his lovely, new home. It was the biggest social event of the year, with music, dancing, and huge amounts of food.

Sawhorse tables were set up with refreshments; the drinks set out on the front porch. From miles around people came. There was only one missing and that was old man Zeff's adopted son, Sanji. They had had a terrible argument that afternoon, and the boy had stalked off in rage, ranting on of getting revenge with the old man.

At around midnight, the musicians decided to take a recess and Zeff went out on the front porch with a few of his cronies. The thundering sound of hooves rushing up the lane interrupted the friendly exchange.

A cloaked figure rode towards the lantern-lit porch at a frightening speed. Zeff, however, did not seem even the least bit worried.

"It's about time that eggplant showed up," Zeff commented gruffly and prowled down the steps.

The cloaked figure stopped his horse just outside the pool of lantern-light. There was a quick, sharp movement and two deafening shots from a gun. Old man Zeff staggered backwards, shot in the throat and chest. The cloaked man proceeded to speed away as the friends began assisting the dying old man.

Zeff was laid down on the porch, bleeding heavily; they were afraid to move him. Chopper, the reindeer doctor, rushed over to the old man, but it was too late. A pool of blood was pouring from Zeff's fatal wounds. The old man coughed two times; a hideous gurgling, strangling sound wrenched at the hearts of all who heard it for they understood what it meant: Zeff was no more.

The disturbed guests left as Zeff's corpse was laid out on the sofa. The servants wiped away the vermillion bloodstain off the floorboards. A wagon came the next day and Zeff's body was carried out onto the porch. The men stepped across the place where the old man had died, and the strangest thing happened: blood began to pool around their boots, forming a dark, wet stain in the pattern the servants had cleaned the night before. The men gasped in fear and almost dropped Zeff, but they somehow hastily laid Zeff in the back of the wagon and Luffy's servants cleaned up the bloodstain yet again.

From that day forward, Luffy could not keep that part of the porch clean. Every few weeks, the bloodstain would appear once more. The porch was repainted a few times, but the bloodstain would always leak through. Nothing could be done to stop it. In the county jail, Zeff's son died of a blood clot in his brain. Some months later, one of the Monkeys' servants went insane after seeing a "terrible sight" that had made his head feel like it had been about to burst. People began to believe that Zeff's ghost haunted the house, seeking retribution. The property was resold over and over again, but all of its residents were driven out by the terrible gasping ghost of Zeff reliving his last moments continually and by the bloodstain that ceased to disappear. The house was, needless to say, abandoned.

* * *

I know this one was kinda boring. I think it's the most boring one--probably from the lack of dialogue--but I added it in as a filler; I didn't want to add Bloody Mary II in so soon after the Ring Part I since they're the longer stories in here. It's a little more balanced this way.

Thanks so much for reviewing, adding this to your favs, and/or alerts **SpanishPirate**, **XxStrawberryKittyxX**, **Eccentric Feline 94**, **Wasabikitty10**, **dianam.erase**, **Sonicmario**, **LuffysAngel**, and **sajiu93**! -hands all squid pizza-


	6. The Brown Dog

I own nothing. Versions of this story are told in several areas, but this particular one is from Connecticut in the U.S.

* * *

**The Brown Dog**

Usopp smiled, sipping his coffee. He had just returned from an excellent hike. It had been his friend, Sanji, that had recommended coming to the Hanging Hills in Connecticut. The Hanging Hills hadn't been Usopp's idea of a vacation getaway. He had actually been somewhat frightened of trying it at first, but he took the chance. Now, he regretted nothing; the place was gorgeous.

An orange-haired innkeeper approached him, refilling his cup. "How was your hike?"

Usopp grinned at her. "It was nice. I had some unexpected company."

The woman cocked an eyebrow teasingly. "And I'd thought you were the only one crazy enough to hike in the rain."

The young man took another gulp of his coffee. "It was a little brown dog with a blue nose. Cute fellow. He followed me all the way up the mountain and back down.

He looked back up at the woman to see that her face had turned paper white.

"A brown dog? That's not good?"

"Why not?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, there's a saying around these parts. If a man shall meet the brown dog once, it shall be for joy; and if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die," the woman said, looking completely serious.

Usopp heard a chuckle behind him. "That's just superstition, beautiful" said a man, sitting down next to him.

"Sanji!" Usopp said, recognizing his friend. "I thought you weren't supposed to come until tomorrow."

Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette. "There's been a change of plans. Besides, how could I stay away from such a beautiful flower," he said, regarding the innkeeper.

The woman looked at him coyly, before her expression turned irritated. "We don't allow smoking."

Sanji got rid of his cigarette as the woman continued her story. "Mr. Three believed it was superstition too. He saw the brown dog twice. The second time he saw the dog, the friend he was climbing with fell to his death. Later, Mr. Three climbed the same mountain and died too. Everyone here believes he saw the dog right before he fell."

"Sanji! We souldn't go. Let's just go somewhere else!" Usopp yelled hysterically at Sanji, shuddering fearfully.

"Do you really believe these stories, Usopp? It's all nonsense. It was just a cute stray," Sanji assured him. The woman shrugged, taking the coffee pot over to other customers.

The next morning, Sanji and Usopp set out on their climb. About halfway up the mountain, Usopp looked up and saw the familiar short brown fur and little blue nose.

"That's the dog!" Usopp yelled frantically at Sanij.

Sanji shifted to take a look at the dog, but his foot slipped. Usopp watched, eyes bugging out of his head and screaming, as Sanji plunged down the side of the hill. He watched as his friend groped wildly at saplings and rocks, in a vain attempt to stop his plummet. Then, at last, Sanji finally stopped sliding. Usopp inspected his friend, who miraculously held to the cliff for dear life. Sanji's leg was bent at an disturbing angle. The mountain rescue team had to get him down. At the hospital, he was told that his leg was broken in two places. He was a very lucky man, considering how much more tragic it could have been.

"That was a VERY strange fall," a still-shaking Usopp told his friend. "Do you think it had something to do with that dog?"

Sanji looked at the cast that reached up to his hip.

"I don't know. I don't really want to find out. Let's go to Colorado next time."

Usopp agreed.

* * *

Originally, it's supposed to be a black dog. It's not hard to see why the dog is brown with a blue nose in this one. Can you guess who he is? :P

Thanks for reviews and/or faves guys: **Erase**, **SpanishPirate**, **XxStrawberryKittyxX**, **Eccentric Feline_94**, **LuffysAngel**, **Sonicmario**, **Wasabikitty10**, **Naranuva**, and **supanico**. -gives all rice pizza-


	7. The Hook

I own nothing. Sorry guys, I accidentally put up the wrong document. Here's the right one...

* * *

**The Hook**

Sanji sped up the dark and deserted hill to Lovers' Lane. The boy pulled in smoothly into a parking space, turning off the car. He smiled over at his date as he turned on the radio for some mood music. He leaned closely to the blue-haired girl, poised to kiss her--

"This is a critical warning from Grand Line News!" Sanji glared at the radio announcer, who had spoiled the aura.

"A convict has just escaped from the state insane asylum. I repeat, a convict has just escaped from the state insane asylum. We urge all within the area to return to their respective homes and lock up. Officers advise to keep any arms you may own near you tonight.

"The escaped convict is named Crocodile, but is also known as The Hook and Mr. 0. He is described by officers as a large man with a wide chest and broad, shoulders, comparatively thin arms and legs, and thick neck. He has flushed white skin, as well as dark purple hair, which is combed back but dangles loosely from the back of his head. Crocodile has various battle scars, most notably a long stitch above his nose that stretches across his whole face, as well as a missing left hand, which has been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy. He has sunken eyes and thin eyebrows.

"If you see this man please call 555-555-5555. Once again, we advise all to stay indoors."

Sanji sighed in irritation and turned to his date. But as he attempted to kiss her she jumped and cringed away.

"Sanji, didn't you hear the radio!" the girl exclaimed, startled by the boy's actions. "We shouldn't be here. I wanna go home." She rubbed her arms nervously.

"C'mon Vivi, you know we're safe here. Here, I'll lock all the doors. See? We're fine now." He leaned closer to Vivi, as he once again attempted to kiss her.

Vivi shoved him away furiously, and said with a shaking voice, "I-I said I want to go home, Sanji. I'm not staying here! Let's go."

Sanji finally complied. He couldn't upset his precious Vivi for his needs. He pulled the car into gear and spun its wheels, speeding out of the parking space and attempting to soothe the hyperventilating Vivi.

By the time they reached Vivi's house, she was much calmer and no longer angry at Sanji. She climbed out of the car and reached to close the door with a sweet smile.

The girl let out a blood-curdling scream before Sanji's eyes could morph into hearts.

Sanji flew out of the car and sprinted to her side, inspecting Vivi for damage. "Vivi, what is it? Are you alright!?"

Vivi stood frozen at the spot and could only raise a shaking finger to point at the door. Sanji looked to where she pointed, his mouth falling open with surprise.

Hanging from the door handle, was a bloody hook.

* * *

Thank ye for this story, **Erase**. I had heard of it before, but had forgotten about it so thanks!

**LuffysAngel**, I know what you mean. I've been trying to give each character a chapter where they're the main character. But, Nami and Robin have appeared a TON because they're the only female characters, and horror stories always have female characters for some reason. --REALLY x.x

**Blu-Calling**, I haven't heard of the Boogeyman Bridge. I couldn't find it online...could you give me a link?

Thanks for reviewing, **hitokiri oro-****chan**, **Erase**, **Eccentric Feline 94**, **supanico**, **SpanishPirate**, **LuffysAngel**, **Blu-Calling**, **XxStrawberryKittyxX**, **Sonicmario**, and **Wasabikitty10**.


	8. The Girl in White

WE'RE MEN, WE'RE MEN IN TIIIIGHTS! WE ROB FROM THE RICH AND GIVE TO THE POOR! Okay...er...sorry about that. _Robin Hood: Men in Tights _is on TV. ^-^" Seems pretty funny from the couple of minutes I've seen. Look up the clip of the dance online. x3

Anyways, here's the chapter. Another Sanji-one for ya, **LuffysAngel**. It's actually pretty long compared to the others. This story is originally from Mexico. I don't own it, and I don't own One Piece or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Girl in White**

Sanji stood off at the sidelines of the party. Men all around him danced with their gorgeous partners, but Sanji's girlfriend hadn't been able to attend the dance that evening. This was because Nami's mother was ill, and she'd had to stay home caring for her. While this had been a noble act--and Sanji was proud of her strong will--this had left him alone and at the party without a partner.

"Hey, Dartboard!" Sanji heard a familiar yet annoying voice somehow break through the music.

The thin blond turned and easily distinguished the green head among the dancing crowd. Zoro grinned devilishly at Sanji, spinning his partner almost flamboyantly just to spite the blond.

"What do you want, Marimo?" Sanji demanded, swirly eyebrow twitching with irritation.

Zoro put on a faux sad face. "I just felt so sorry for you there…all alone…with no one around…in a corner. Really, I thought your eyebrow would've been an easy _target _for all the girls. What--"

Zoro's partner stared at the space where he'd been just a few seconds earlier. The young woman then turned and sighed--this not being an uncommon sight--as she saw the large man-sized hole in the wall. She turned and left, wishing Sanji a goodnight.

Sanji left for the snacks table, still looking dejected. He was about to grab some chips when he came face-to-face with a beaten up straw-hat.

"Eh, Sammmriii? Aiy in't ooowe uhh weeh eaaaa!" came the jumbled greeting from the black-haired boy. Luffy smiled around the giant ham crammed in his mouth.

"What?"

Luffy swallowed the meat and grinned even wider. "I didn't know you were here!" the youth exclaimed more clearly.

Sanji couldn't help but smile at the boy's antics as he served himself some punch. The tall blond chugged down the liquid, looking quite depressed.

Luffy cocked his head to the side, looking very much like a confused puppy. "What's wrong, Sanji? You look so…emo. Is that why you have the hair?" the boy questioned, staring at Sanji's side-bang.

The older boy slouched, throwing away the cup. "Nami couldn't come tonight."

Luffy smiled once more. "I don't see why you're so sad then! Nami isn't the only girl in the world!" He looked about the room. "There's a looootta pretty girls here! Dance with one of them!"

"I suppose you're right, Luffy," Sanji mumbled. _Never thought I'd say those words in that order. _

"Of course!"

"Thanks Luffy," the taller youth said with a small smile. "And don't use your outside voice when you're indoors," Sanji lectured before leaving to seek out a dance partner.

The young man looked around the large room. His gaze soon fell upon a girl standing near the entrance, looking desolately at the dance floor just like he had been a few moments earlier. Her white gown was old-fashioned and her skin was creamy and smooth, contrasting with her jet black hair.

The young woman's blue eyes were traveling the room, and they soon locked with his. Sanji approached her, not at all embarrassed at having been caught staring.

_This beautiful gal should be dancing!_

The young blond disappeared into the crowd, fighting through it. Soon he emerged near the raven-haired girl, a rose somehow miraculously having found its way in-between his teeth in a very Sanji way. Really, how _does_ he do that? The young man bowed to the gorgeous girl. She looked taken-aback by Sanji's boldness, as if she hadn't expected anyone to even notice her.

_Who wouldn't want to dance with such a radiant flower?_

Sanji put on a killer smile and extended his hand, Nami long gone from his mind. "Would such a gorgeous lady give a fool like me the honor of a dance?"

The young woman returned the smile and placed her long, lithe fingers in his palm. "I'd be glad to."

Luffy gorged on a box of drumsticks--all the meat had been provided specifically for him. He spotted Sanji dancing as heavy footsteps approached him.

"Hi, Zoro!" Luffy yelled excitedly, spraying food all over the taller boy.

Zoro wiped off the bits of chicken…and mud caked onto his face. _That stupid Dartboard. Just wait till I find him. _"Luffy, remember what I told you about using your inside voice?"

Luffy ignored the comment as he spotted Sanji's back in the middle of the dance floor. "Hey Zoro, Sanji's found someone to dance with!"

Zoro looked up, casting Sanji an odd look as the young man turned while dancing. Sanji's peaceful expression turned furious as the man opposite the pair bumped right into them, as if he hadn't seen his partner at all.

"Hey, you, watch where--"

"It's quite all right, Sanji-kun. Please don't fret," the young woman told Sanji with a small giggle.

Sanji agreed, still a little upset. The song soon ended. "Here, I'll get you a drink," Sanji told his partner.

Sanji hurried over to the snacks table to get some punch. He cast a smile at Luffy and a smirk at Zoro.

"Eh, Sanji," Luffy began, a smile in his voice, "when I told you to dance, I meant with a partner."

Sanji turned to Luffy, quite irritated. "I _was_ dancing with a partner, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…"

Zoro snorted and crossed his arms. "Had a little too much to drink, Dartboard? You were dancing by yourself out there."

"You're just jealous, Marimo. You're the one who doesn't have a partner now," Sanji hissed at Zoro.

The blond whipped around and returned to the girl in white, his bad mood instantly disappearing. He handed her some punch. "Do you want to take a stroll along the terrace?"

"Sure."

The pair walked along the terrace. It was a beautiful night, the sky glistening with stars. Sanji stared at the girl in white with his heart and his eyes as they looked over the stunning scene together.

The young woman turned to him and sighed softly. "Thank you for the dance, Sanji. It's been so long since I last had danced."

"Let's dance again, then," Sanji said, without missing a beat. The girl shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go now," she said, picking up her skirts and sprinting toward the stairs at the side of the terrace.

"But, please wait!" Sanji pleaded, running after the girl

"I have to," the girl repeated. Her eyes softened when she saw the look on Sanji's face. She extended out a delicate hand. "Come with me then?"

Sanji bit his lip as his heart thundered in his chest. He so desperately wanted to go with the girl. He looked down at the feminine hand. It was then that his mind finally registered that he could see the stone wall of the terrace through the girl's hand. His mouth dropped open, any thoughts of going with the girl vanishing as rapidly as she was. Sanji looked into the girl's eyes, which were almost transparent.

The young woman laughed softly as her hand dropped by her side, disappearing fast.

"Goodbye, Sanji," she said, almost vanished. "Thank you."

She was gone.

Sanji remained frozen, still in shock. A small gasp escaped his lips when he realized he'd been dancing with a ghost. The young man dashed from the terrace, running to his house.

Luffy and Zoro came the next day to Sanji's house. The blond man had forgotten his good shoes, which he'd taken off to dance. Sanji recounted his tale to his companions.

"You saw the spirit of Robin, Sanji," Luffy informed him.

"She was the daughter of one of the local aristocracy who lived in this region more than a hundred years ago," Zoro added. "She died of consumption the night before her first ball and they say her spirit sometimes attends the local dances, hoping to claim one of the dances that she missed."

Sanji shuddered at the memory of dancing with Robin. "Well, I won't be dancing at any party there again," he told Zoro and Sanji. "From now on, all my dances will be with Nami!"

Sanji kept his word.

* * *

GASP-eth! I forgot to give you guys pizza last time! But...I didn't want to change it, though. It was exactly 8,888 words, man! HOW COULD I CHANGE _THAT_!

Sorry for the very late update too. It's just that I don't want to get around to writing the second half to "The Ring."

Thanks for reviewing: **SpanishPirate**, **Erase**, **LuffysAngel**, **three-days-late**, **Blu-Calling**, **Eccentric Feline 94**, **hitokiri oro-chan**, **supanico**, **XxStrawberryKittyxX**, **Sonicmario**, and **Wasabikitty10**. -gives all Swedish Fish pizzas and potato pizzas- --from last chap. too

Thanks guys, really! I never thought I'd get more than 10 reviews, but you guys are awesome! Thanks to anyone that's reading and/or has faved and/or alerted this too!


	9. The Big Toe

Quick update and short chapter. I own nothing. I combined two similar stories to make this one; they were practically the same. One of them is from Maryland, in the U.S. The other is from Virginia or West Virginia, and there are many different versions of this story in the U.S.

* * *

**The Big Toe**

Once upon a lovely little time, there was an old woman named Usoppa who lived in the woods. One day, the woman went into the woods to dig up roots to cook for her dinner. She was excavating around a patch of dirt in her garden when she saw something strange sticking out of a small pile of leaves. Usoppa removed the leaves and began to dig around until she discovered something strange.

"What's this?" Usoppa mumbled to herself, tugging on the great mass. She yanked harder, until the object at last detached itself from the ground.

A deep groan sounded, and a rustling sound was heard as if something scampered away.

She pursed her lips in confusion. "A…_toe_!? Well, it is pretty big, and there is some meat on it," Usoppa muttered, shrugging to herself. "I guess I've found myself some dinner!"

The elderly woman tossed the toe in her basket and headed home. When she reached her homely cottage, the thin old woman took out a giant pot and placed it on the stove. She was going to make herself some savory toe soup tonight!

Usoppa added spices and flavorings as she hummed. When she was at last finished with the soup, she poured herself a bowl and took a sip. It was the best meal she'd had in a long time. That night, Usoppa went to be with a full stomach and a large grin.

Around midnight, a frigid gust began to blow through the treetops near Usoppa's house. It seemed that a gigantic black cloud had engulfed the moon. Suddenly, a deep voice boomed, as if calling to the old woman.

"Where is my tooooooe?" it moaned.

Usoppa instantly jerked up in bed, tucking her chin into her chest and pulling the covers up to her cheeks. Right away, the old woman began to tremble in terror. She wasn't a very brave one in even a normal situation, much less one like this. _It's okay,_ she thought to herself, _it doesn't know where I am._

Usoppa heard the voice again. This time, however, it was closer.

"Where is my tooooooe?" the voice called.

Usoppa threw the covers over her head as she heard stomping coming from the garden path outside her home. It seemed that all the animals in the woods shivered as the angry groans continued in the garden.

"Maybe if I go to sleep, it'll be gone by the time I wake up," Usoppa foolishly quietly told herself. The woman realized her mistake too late and slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes bugging out of her head.

As if the creature outside had heard the woman's silent whispers through the cottage's walls, the stomping in the garden ceased abruptly. _M-maybe it's gone…_

The back door swung open, destroying some glass object as it crashed into the wall.

"Where is **my toe**?" the voice now demanded.

Usoppa held her breath as heavy footsteps moved through the kitchen and into the dining room. The then traveled through the living room and soon reached the front hall. A tear slipped down the old woman's face as they slowly began to ascend the stairs.

_Closer _and _closer _they came…

They were in the upstairs hall…and then outside her door.

"WHERE IS **MY TOE**?" the voice growled.

Usoppa shook and shook as the steps slowly came across the room through the darkness. They stopped next to her bed.

"**WHERE IS MY TOE**?"

Usoppa then jerked upright and hollered, "Alright, alright! I ATE your toe!"

The voice was quieter, almost sinister as it said, "Yes, yes you did."

No one ever heard of the old woman again. The only possible clue to Usoppa's disappearance was a giant footprint a neighbor found pressed deep into the soil of the old woman's garden. The footprint was missing its big left toe.

* * *

Heh heh...couldn't resist making Usopp a lil' ol' lady.

Anwhozzles, thanks for the reviews **SpanishPirate**, **Erase**, **LuffysAngel**, **three-days-late**, **Blu-Calling**,** Eccentric Feline 94**, **hitokiri oro-chan**, **supanico**, **XxStrawberryKittyxX**, **Sonicmario**, and **Wasabikitt****y10**! -gives all toe soup pizza-

Gonna have meself some soup--that's toeless--now too...=3


	10. Boogeyman Bridge

Hello Ladies...look at your man...now back to me...now back to your man....now back to me. Haha...sorry, I love that commercial. If you haven't seen it, you really should. Look for the "old spice commercial" on youtube.

Ehem...this chapter's LOOONG overdue, but here it is regardless. Thanks to **Synchronize** for this wonderful story plot! Really, as I was reading your comment I was getting all giddy. =)

Also, thankies, **Eccentric_Feline_94**, for being my beta. I don't know what I would do without you, Jenni-hen. -cough- soifthere'sanytyposit'sherfault -cough cough-

**For those of you who don't live in the United States, Vermont is a state there in the northeast. **Middlecourse is a made-up town, though. Without further ado, here's the surprisingly long chapter!

* * *

**Boogeyman Bridge**

Nami gave a long sigh, while the idiots around her continued chattering. She looked to her right where Robin -- who helped her keep hold of what little sanity she had left -- was seated. The older woman was, of course, looking out the window of the dingy bus with deep interest. Nami followed her gaze but found only the thick patch of trees. Sure, autumn had taken its colorful pallet and painted a scene of hot, vibrant colors, but Robin seemed too concentrated to just be admiring the scenery.

"Hey, Robin, what're you looking at?" Nami asked, making the raven-haired woman's piercing eyes look away hastily from the window.

Robin gave her a tranquil smile, but Nami could see something was bothering her. "You're aware that we're supposed to be taking Interstate 89 to reach Mt. Billy in the Taconic Mountains?"

Nami nodded. Being the designated "navigator" of the bunch, she had traced the path they would be taking and even mapped out the trails they'd take while hiking. That had been Luffy's idea. For a gang boss, he was exceptionally childish. The first thing he'd demanded when they'd arrived at Vermont was, "What's there to do here, Nami!?" As soon as he'd found out there were hiking opportunities, he decided that they'd _all_ be going to the Taconic Mountains for some "fun" hiking. Nami hadn't liked the idea one bit, but he was her boss; she should listen to him _some_ of the time.

"Well," Robin continued, "we just exited Interstate 89."

Nami's eyes widened as the road suddenly became bumpier. She stood and -- holding on to seats for support -- shakily made her way up to the bus driver. She called out his name, but he didn't seem to hear her. Nami scowled and slapped the back of his head, hard.

"What the hell's your problem, you crazy broad?" the man screamed at her. "Do you want us to crash?"

She ignored him. "Where are you taking us? We're not supposed to leave Interstate 89 for another two hours!" Nami put a hand on her forehead, not willing to believe he'd actually gotten lost.

"Ramp's closed!"

"What!?"

He rolled his eyes, looking quite smug. "We'll have to take a detour. It'll add about an hour or so." He gave her a wicked smirk. "An hour extra of pay," the man reminded her.

Nami groaned, returning the eyeroll, and stumbled back to her seat. Robin looked at her expectedly.

"He said the ramp's closed. We're taking a detour thats going to eat up more of my money," Nami huffed, looking very much like a five-year old.

Robin chuckled at the other woman's antics. Nami closed her eyes, looking quite exhausted from her argument. Her breathing soon evened out, and her head slumped forward, chin resting on her chest. The blue-eyed woman took this time to look at her crew, who'd all apparently decided now was nap-time.

It wasn't surprising that Zoro was sleeping, head against the window, hair sticking out it odd directions, and drool dripping down the window. Sanji had ended up stuck with Zoro as a punishment from Nami. He looked much less angry in sleep, head resting on Zoro's shoulder, an admirable amount of drool already collected there. Robin smiled and turned her attention to Usopp and Chopper, who'd both apparently fallen asleep during one of Usopp's stories. Usopp's hand was raised and pointed even in sleep, as if he were attempting to make a point about one of his many lies. Chopper's face was contorted into one of nervousness in his sleep, obviously having been exposed to some frightening tale. Franky was, like the others, snoring rather loudly, with his stomach fridge hanging open. Luffy sat slumped next to him, looking like a passed out drunk to the untrained eye. Robin eyed his bottle suspiciously and almost laughed when found the label read "Meat Juice."

Robin rested the back of her head against the seat, feeling the shine of the setting sun on her face. She sighed and eyed the bus driver suspiciously. What had been his name? Bert? Barney? Puck? No, none of those seemed right. She squeezed her eyes shut in concentration.

_Ah yes, Buck._

***

Robin's eyes snapped open as she jerked awake. She looked around the dark bus hastily, cursing herself for having fallen asleep. Robin soon realized what had woken her: the bus had stopped. She gently prodded Nami. "Miss Navigator, we're here."

Nami mumbled something softly and sat up. "Oh Robin, I'm sorry for having fallen asleep," she gave the other woman an apologetic look and stifled a yawn. "Are we at Middlecourse yet?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Charlie, are we there?" Nami screamed at the bus driver, earning groans from her friends. Thankfully, no one else was on the bus but them.

"My name's Buck!"

"I didn't ask for your life story! Are we there or not?" Nami grew more impatient, and the growls and hisses going on between Zoro and Sanji weren't helping.

Charlie screamed something back at her at the same time Zoro yelled, "You got my shirt covered in your tobacco spit!?"

"Oh, so now you can use th--"

Sanji rubbed his head tenderly. "Stop fighting for once!" Nami growled with fury.

"Of course, Nami-swaaaaan!"

"Are we there or not!?"

Buck shot her an annoyed look. "I said that you'll have to go through Boogeyman Bridge to get to Middlecourse!"

Luffy shot up immediately and ran to the seat behind the bus driver. His bunch grudgingly joined him. He grinned eagerly at Buck. "Boogeyman Bridge!?"

"Yeah kid," Buck said, as he leaned back and rubbed his forehead. "It's the fastest detour to get to Middlecourse. Right on the other side of that bridge _is_ Middlecourse. Unfortunately, I can't take you across; that bridge is too old and crappy to support this bus. You'll have to walk across."

"WHAT!?" Fire seemed to tear out of Nami's mouth.

"Well, you'll have to pay me extra to get across, of course. You see, Boogeyman's Bridge is a popular tourists destination."

Nami seized the man's collar and shook him violently with monstrous rage. His head bobbed around like a bobblehead. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE'LL HAVE TO PAY EXTRA!? WHY THE HELL WOULD WE HAVE TO PAY EXTRA MONEY TO WALK ACROSS SOME PLANK WITH TARP OVER IT!?"

"Wait Nami, stop!" Luffy yelled, making Nami give him her coldest glare but effectively saving Buck. "Why's it so famous?"

Buck gasped, his hand around his neck, offering Nami a dirty look but shivering when she returned a fiercer one. "Well…they say you can see the boogeyman on that bridge or something like that. I don't really know the whole story, but a bunch of folks go there for the thrill or some crap like that. You have to pay to go, and each of you'll receive a complementary flashlight," he said, sounding like he'd offered them a new car. "Just, don't split up or anything. Some people do go missing. In the last fifty years, sixty-eight people have been found dead, hanging from the trees at the end of the bridge."

"Wouldn't a serial killer be a more likely suspect?" Usopp piped up, making Chopper shiver.

Buck shook his head solemnly. "No man could've done what happened to those people," he whispered. "So, that'll be $80, ten bucks per person."

"WHAAAAT!?!? SHOULDN'T CHOPPER AT LEAST GET A DISCOUNT!?"

***

Nami huffed as she got off the bus, glad she'd packed lightly. Two orange suitcases were carried by Sanji, a heart where his eye should be at being close enough to smell Nami's clothes. She opened the pack of batteries and slipped them into the flashlight Buck'd given them. The orange-haired woman clicked it on and shined it at the bus, grimacing when she realized it read "Boogeyman Tours" in large, dripping letter. Two glowing red eyes were painted next to the words. Buck had probably planned it from the start. He drove away almost cackling, and Nami couldn't say she was angry when Zoro flipped him off.

"I can't believe we were ripped off."

"It's okay, Nami! This is going to be fun!"

"Sure."

They looked up at the wooden covered-bridge. It was easy to see it was extremely old, ancient paint peeling off in layers. It was also easy to see that it was extremely long. Nami gulped, wondering if there were spiders in there.

That should've been the least of her worries.

"Alright, let's go!" she barked.

Her heels clunked almost painfully noisily against the rotting wood. The others' footfalls followed hers and, realizing she didn't want to be in front, she handed Luffy the flashlight. It _was_ his fault they were there.

Luffy glanced down at the black flashlight. He had to admit it was a little disappointed. Nothing was going on. They'd been walking for ten whole steps and nothing! It was just black and blacker! Wait…

"Dammit, the stupid batteries died," he heard Zoro growl.

"I paid for _new _batteries! That cheapskate ripped me off!"

"Why would new batteries fail, Miss Navigator?" Robin mused from somewhere to his left. He heard something ruffling. "It seems that my cellphone is also not working."

"No service?"

"No, it's just…not turning on. The battery had been full on the bus."

Luffy heard two sets of teeth chattering from Chopper and Usopp's direction. He continued forward nonetheless. Something seemed off, however. Luffy couldn't quite place it, though. It was almost as if there was something…extra. He closed his eyes -- not that he needed to -- to try and listen more closely. There was the cheerful flopping of his own sandals, the pointed clunks of Nami and Robin's heels -- the latter's being slightly heavier, the metallic sound of Franky's bare feet, Usopp's uneven and jittery steps, Chopper's equally jittery hoofed taps, Zoro's deep booted plunks, and Sanji's distinct dress shoe taps. But there was something more, something that was light and heavy at the same time. The steps were even more spaced out than Franky's, and the shoes seemed to be different, like heeled dress shoes.

"Stop," Luffy directed in such a serious tone that they all stopped immediately. However, it seemed that someone or something had stopped a bit too late. The others seemed to notice it too.

"What was that?" Sanji yelped, reaching into his pocket for a match. The man lit it with the speed that only a chain-smoker-chef could muster and flipped around, finding nothing there. "Shit," he hissed as the flame licked his thumb, and he blew it out quickly. "You guys all heard that, right?"

They all answered positively.

"Let's go," Luffy commanded, wanting to get his crew out of harm's way as soon as possible. He could hear some of them hesitate, but they all continued forward anyway.

The extra set of steps continued, and Luffy was almost compelled to stop again but decided against it. The sooner they were out of there the better. He scowled at the extra clunking of the steps, but they all jumped when something heavy crashed. Luffy spun around, a fierce look on his face.

"Shit, Franky!" Zoro yelled as he held on to the large man's giant forearm. The roar of the river beneath the bridge was clearer. Luffy drew closer to see Franky, seeing him hanging through a hole, Zoro being the only thing keeping him from falling into the ragging black waters. Zoro pulled the man up and onto the rotten floorboards of the floor.

"What happened?" Chopper asked, rushing to Franky. "SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!?!"

"CHOPPER!"

"Oh right, heh heh." Chopper rushed to Franky and did what little he could in the dark. (**1**)

"What is it, Chopper?" Robin asked.

"I-I'm not sure," his squeaky voice confessed. "He's doesn't exactly run like most people. But, it's almost like his just shut down…"

"Shut down!? He's not a fucking radio that loses reception! What's wrong with him!?" Sanji screamed.

"Calm down, Sanji."

…

"I'm sorry, Nami-swan, I'm just…stressed. I'm sorry, Chopper."

"It's okay. Maybe it'll go away once we're out of this bridge."

Zoro picked up Franky and hefted him onto his back, with a little difficulty thanks to the height difference. He tolled forward, trying to not fall behind. "I can't even see the end of this stupid bridge yet!" he heard Nami whine. In any other situation he would've told her to suck it up and shut the hell up, but right now, he agreed that the bridge was painfully long. Besides, Franky wasn't getting any lighter. He decided they were putting him on _Slim-Fast_ as soon as they got back.(**2**)

He stepped on something rounded and solid, making him fall onto the wood painfully, Franky crushing him, literally. He could hear the cracking from his ribs. Zoro suppressed a groan and stood gingerly, thankful that they hadn't gone through the wood. (**3**)

"Zoro, are you okay?"

"It sounded like something cracked."

"OW! Chopper!"

"Your ribs are broken."

"Well, no shit!" he said, slapping the reindeer's hoof away. "Just tape 'em up when we get out." He reached for what he'd stepped on and froze. "Where's Luffy?" he asked, sounding perturbed for the first time since they'd started.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"I just stepped on our flashlight. He'd been holding it."

"Luffy!?" Nami called.

No answer.

"Oh God," she mumbled, gulping.

Zoro coughed a bit into his hand, and stared into the blackness at what he knew was blood. He wiped it off on his pants and picked up Franky. "C'mon."

They walked in silence, hearing nothing but the set of extra steps and Zoro's erratic breathing. There was another crash, similar to the first. This one was louder, and they could hear the wood snapping.

"FRANKY!" Sanji screamed as the giant man fell into the dark waters. Sanji held Zoro by the hair but reached for his arm as his hand started slipping. "Shit-head! Are you alive!?"

Zoro lay hanging, limp. Sanji pulled him up, and Chopper took his pulse. They could hear the reindeer sniffle. "H-he's dead."

"What!? How!?" Sanji demanded.

"H-he must've p-punctured a lung when his ribs b-broke." Chopper started sobbing as Sanji pushed Zoro through the hole, watching him disappear into the vicious water. He felt a lump growing in his throat. Franky and Zoro, _both_ dead. And where was Luffy?

"Let's leave this damn place," Sanji whispered hoarsely.

After walking for a bit more they finally heard something clear behind them. It sounded like running. They followed its example and all sprinted forward.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!"

If possible, they ran faster.

At last, the end of the bridge was in sight. The ran into the faint flicker of old street-lamps lining a dirt path. Sanji almost stumbled as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Where's Robin!?" Nami shrieked in terror.

Sanji looked around, finding that Robin was indeed missing. He kicked a large oak in anger, making it fall with a deafening crack. The only ones with him were Usopp, Chopper, and Nami. "Nami-swan, what's wrong?" he asked, putting both hands on her shoulders in a genuine way.

Nami was sobbing into her hand, tears dripping down her cheeks. She couldn't seem to speak and could only point at one of the trees. Sanji looked up and fell his jaw drop open. Hanging from his neck, was Luffy, eyes still open in pure terror. His body was mauled in unimaginable ways. Sanji covered his mouth, trying to keep down his lunch. He heard Chopper and Usopp screaming and crying.

"Yohohoho! It took you long enough," a voice playfully chided them.

They turned to the tree behind them, where a frightfully tall man with an equally frightening "face" was splayed across a branch. Of course, the man didn't have a face, oh no. It was just bone, like the rest of him. However, the scariest thing was the fro. He twirled his cane around while whistling a blissful tune. "I just have one question," the man mused.

Nami waited and realized that she supposed the holes where his eyes should've been were looking at her. "What is it?"

"May I see your panties?"

* * *

**1**. Okay, even as _I_ was typing this, I thought it sounded wrong. Heh heh, maybe it's just me with the dirty brain. x)

**2**. _Slim-Fast_ is this weight-loss food junk.

**3**. Have you guys noticed that whenever someone even trips in horror movies, it's always freakishly gruesome? Like, they just happen to get impaled by the doorknob on their way down?

Okay, so for some reason typing this up took seven hours. x.x I dunno how; maybe it has something to do with watching T.V. while typing. =P I'm really proud of how long it is, though!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved, etc. I **LOVE **you all! -chucks Old Spice soap pizza at you- Sigh...I don't own_ One Piece_ or _Old Spice_. =(


	11. The Clown Statue

Do not fear, my sweet readers, for I, , am alive! ...Hello? Is anyone still there?

I do not own One Piece or anything associated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction on it. x)

All right, so this story has quite a bit of backstory to it. In the original, the setting is in **Newport Beach, CA, in the United States.** Any mistakes you see are my own, as my lovely beta is currently battling other Black Friday warriors.

* * *

** The Clown Statue**

"You sure have a gorgeous house, Mr. and Mrs. Adams."

The thirty-something couple turned to the girl with the bright orange hair, smiles on their faces. Then again, what parents of four wouldn't be relieved to be liberated from their children? They were dressed elegantly, clearly ready to have a turn about the town. The woman, with her sleek, dark looks, was so beautiful she could've been a model. The man, like his wife, was fitted in luxury, albeit his was a bit more eccentric, with the electric blue hair and all.

"Thank you, Miss Babysitter."

Nami stood at the door, waving them off. "Buh-bye now! You guys have fun!"

"Thanks! Have a SUPER night yourself!"

Nami shut the door and leaned against it, giggling to herself. She had never seen such a magnificent mansion in her entire life! There were more rooms than she could count! She quickly bounded up one of the grand double staircases and soon found herself in the parents' room.

After a few minutes of searching, she found a safe behind a large painting of an odd ship, one with a figurehead in the shape of a sheep's head.

Drool gathered at her gaping mouth, as Beli signs replaced her pupils.

"What're you doing in Mommy and Daddy's room?"

With a small yelp, Nami whipped around.

In front of her were four small boys. The youngest couldn't have been more than two and had shaggy dark hair and a goofy smile. The green-haired one next to him was glaring daggers at her; Nami had a feeling he'd be getting a time out sooner or later. Beside him was a blond one with a peculiarly shaped eyebrow; she cringed when she realized his eyes were in the shapes of hearts. Last but not least was a long-nosed boy peeking out from behind the green haired one.

"H-hi guys! Whew! You sure did give me a scare!" She clutched at her chest, attempting to calm her racing heart.

"Mellorine!" The blond haired one had seemingly teleported in front of her. He pulled a red lollipop from his mouth to speak. "We are all eternally grateful to find such a spectacular diva in our humble abode!"

Nami's brow twitched, as she wondered how such a smile child possessed such an ample vocabulary.

"My sweetest flower, my name is Sanji. These dirt bags are my younger brothers: Luffy, Usopp, and Zo—"

He was suddenly shoved away by the green haired boy. "Out of my way, curlicue!" He placed his hands on his hips. "You're not supposed to be in Mommy and Daddy's room. I'm gonna have to tel—"

His face soon connected with the carpet, and the blond boy was standing above him, a violent glint in his eye.

Nami quickly returned the painting to its previous position with a heavy sigh. Zoro's shoulders had started shaking in an odd way, his breathing coming in gasps. Before she knew it, he'd burst into tears. Sanji stared at him in shock, until tears began to pour down his cheeks too. Before she knew it, all of the boys had started bawling.

"Ah! No, no, no! Don't cry!" She grabbed at her head, as she paced the room. "How about…some pizza...and ice cream...and TV?"

Simultaneously, the tears stopped.

"Yeah, that sounds good right? Good, good."

An hour later, Nami was collapsed on the couch, the boys cuddled about her. Their soft snores filled the room, the only accompanying sound being—

"_Sssh, be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm huntin' wabbits."_

Nami sighed at this, her eyes cracking open. She shifted uncomfortably, her neck stiff from her sleeping position. A warm weight on her lap caught her attention. Not surprisingly, Sanji had wormed his way onto her lap and had curled up there, his thumb in his mouth. Usopp was in the fetal position under her arm, a fuzzy blanket covering his body from view. Luffy was splayed against her, a pacifier in his mouth, and Zoro was leaning against Luffy, his brow knit even in sleep.

Unearthing the remote, Nami switched the channel, going from _Looney Tunes_ to _Scream_. She rolled her eyes as she watched the movie, but the sight of the female character making popcorn made her stomach rumble. She lifted Sanji off her lap and placed him in-between Luffy and Usopp. To her satisfaction, none of the boys stirred. She stood, stretching her arms high above her heard.

She decided to first put the boys to bed. One by one, she moved the boys into their separate bedrooms. Deciding to grab some grub (and maybe a few valuables, too), Nami made a beeline for the living room.

She jumped back as a scream formed on her lips. As if on cue, a woman in the movie screamed, filling the void between Nami's own lips.

In the corner of the room was a very disturbing work of art. It was a statue, a clown statue to be exact. The clown had a bright red nose like most, but what made him unique was the orange pirate hat on his head with blue pigtails sticking out of the top of it.

Nami shuddered at this. These people sure had some weird taste. "What's up with all the pirate stuff?

Ignoring her fears, she decided to satisfy her building hunger. Making her way to the kitchen – and also carefully navigating a route that kept her as far as possible from the clown – Nami got started on the popcorn. She quickly put a pack in the microwave and leaned against the counter. With a yawn, she watched the living room where the TV – and creepy clown statue – were still in view.

The microwave beeped, and she turned to pour it in a bowl. She went back to the living room and dropped the bowl with a clatter, spilling popcorn over the pristine, white carpet.

It must've have been her imagination. There was no other explanation to it. The clown statue, it had…moved. Yes, it certainly had moved. Nami could've have sworn it'd had it's left hand resting atop its pirate hat, but now its left hand hung by its side.

Nami quickly left the room to go to her purse. From it, she pulled a sleek new cell phone and dialed the number she'd been left.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Adams. This is Nami."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. The boys are fine. I've put them all to bed. I was wondering when you were coming back."

"We'll be home in about fifteen minutes, Miss Babysitter. I'm sorry we've run late. There's a fairly severe accident on the road we're currently on. We're in a traffic jam right now."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"…Are you sure you're all right? You sound a bit tense."

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just on edge. This is going to sound really silly, but that clown statue of yours really weirds me out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said your clown statue scares me. You know, the one in your living room."

"Miss Babysitter, please get the children, go to our next door neighbors' house, and call 911 when you get there." The woman's tone had suddenly turned serious.

"What? What's going on?"

"Please, just go to the neighbors' house and call the police."

Nami was very confused, but followed the woman's instructions regardless. It did give her an excuse to leave the house and get away from that creepy statue. Once Nami and the children were in the neighbors' house, she reached for her phone.

"Mrs. Adams, what's really going on?"

"Miss Babysitter, we don't _own_ a clown statue." She paused and resumed with a remorseful tone. "I should've listened to the children. They'd told me they were afraid of a clown watching them sleep, but Franky and I had assumed they were just having nightmares."

Soon, Nami saw the flashing blue and red lights of the police. Looking outside, she saw them escorting the "statue," who was now walking by his own accord!

It turns out that the statue was a homeless person dressed as a clown who had somehow gotten into the house. He had lived there for several weeks, living off of the family's food and avoiding detection thanks to the abundant amount of rooms. He would go into the children's rooms to watch them sleep and had been in the living room watching them all sleep. Nami waking up had caught him off guard, and since he didn't have enough time to hide, he froze and pretended to be a statue.

Nami digested this thoughtfully. After a few moments of silence, she spoke at last.

"Does this mean I get paid double?"

* * *

All right, so there it is! I personally don't think this story has any logic to back it up. xD For one, I don't understand what the clown would wear. I mean, if you broke into a rich person's house, would you continue wearing your ratty, old clown costume? It's not like you could sneak your CLOWN costume into the laundry and clean it, so you'd have to wear it constantly...ew. And if he's been living there for weeks, does that mean he's been retouching his clown makeup periodically? Wearing that much makeup for weeks can't be good for your skin... =.=

Despite all of the gaw-this-can't-possibly-happen-in-the-real-world stuff, I still find this story very freaky, probably because to a certain extent, this story could actually happen. After all, it's not uncommon to hear stories of people breaking into homes. If you still want to read up more about the background of this, head over to this site: .com/od/horrors/a/clown_

Freaked out? Rolling your eyes? Eating a live baby lamb? Let me know with that fancy, dandy review button. ;-) Don't know what to write? Well, I've got this handy little template for you. I saw this on some other stories and thought, _Geez that is some awesome shiz!_

**_Dear Furry Potaters,_**

**_I am lonely without your bountiful supply of exotic pizzas. My oven misses your baked, hairy presence. I am, however, glad that you have returned, and to celebrate, we must have a pizza party. I call dibs on the turkey pizza!_**

**_Gobble gobble,_**

**_Your glorious reviewer_**

**_PS - I'm glad you have survived Thanksgiving and not been turned into a mushed, cheesy substance._**


	12. Bloody Mary

All right, here it is, guys: the chapter you've been waiting for me to bring back for ages. I've condensed the first two parts and added on the ending. The funny thing is that it was convinient for me to wait this long. You'll see once you read. :)

Once again, these errors are my own.

I've said it before and I'll say it again: I own **NOTHING!**

* * *

**Bloody Mary**

The little reindeer had invited all of his friends to stay for the night. He _had_ been very excited as his friends had arrived and come into his home. By now, it was already 11:48 pm and, naturally, everyone was telling scary stories. All of the lights were out as the flashlight was passed around in a circle as they told of frightening events. Chopper shivered slightly and wrapped his blanket tighter around himself. His eyes had practically bulged out of his head when Nami had told of angry fishmen that attack children at night. He _had _been excited, but now he was just getting freaked out.

"Okay, Zoro, it's your turn," the teenage girl said, satisfied with Chopper and Usopp's trembling. She turned to the Zoro and knocked him on the head, instantly waking the boy up.

"W-what is it, Nami?" he asked-or rather demanded-feeling very annoyed.

"It's your turn, Zoro! " she yelled at his face, roughly shoving a flashlight in his hands.

"Oh yeah, you're still doing this thing," he muttered to himself as he grabbed the flashlight from the _sweet, docile_ orange-haired girl.

"Zoro, tell a scary one!" Luffy screamed in excitement as Usopp, who was sitting next to him shivered slightly.

"I agree, it should include great portions of blood spill and violence," Robin added.

"Don't make it _that_ scary. I-I think Chopper's getting scared." Usopp looked at Robin like she had grown a second head. His own voice shook as he said this, but Chopper nodded in agreement.

"But that would take all the fun out of it, wouldn't it?" Zoro said as a dark smirk spread on his face. He then looked up, expression turning pensive as he pondered what story to tell.

"Hurry up, Marimo," Sanji said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Shut up, dartboard-eyebrow!" the green-headed boy spat back, but before a fight could ensue, Nami interrupted.

"Just hurry up and tell the story!" Nami yelled with rage at Zoro. It was a complete shift in mood as she turned to Sanji with an innocent expression. "Sanji-kun, could you please-"

"Thought of one."

"How dare you interrupt the beautiful Nami-swan, you idiotic-"

"Sanji-kun, be quiet please," Nami warned, but turned to Zoro as she spoke in a demanding voice. "Tell the story."

Zoro shined the flashlight under his face as the others had done…before he fell asleep, anyway. "They say that there is a creature so hideous, so disgusting that you'd become blind just by looking at it. Said creature also is known by other titles such as 'Princess of the Dumb-ass Kingdom.' It's capable of disguising its appearance easily, but it does have one flaw in this disguise. It has a vortex that is unexplainably positioned where its eyebrow should be," Zoro said, suddenly shining the light straight at Sanji.

"What the hell, you damn Marimo! Besides, wasn't it supposed to be prince instead of princess-" He quickly cut himself off and shook his head, as if to clear it. "Maybe you should take a look at your own ugly mug and-"

"Who the hell are you calling 'Marimo?' What are you-"

"Shut up!" Nami said, knocking out the two who had already assumed fighting stances. She quickly took the flashlight from Zoro and dropped it on Sanji, who was still knocked out. This action apparently revived Sanji as hearts replaced his eyes. Zoro followed suit and woke up, returned to where he had been sitting, and promptly fell asleep once more.

"Hai, Nami-swaaaaan!" Sanji responded like an obedient puppy. "Should I tell of the two gorgeous beauties that are-"

"Just tell a scary story, Sanji," Nami said with a tired expression.

"Of course, Nami-swan," Sanji responded, calming down a bit. He then turned the flashlight to himself and cleared his throat.

"There once was this anime of a pirate crew-"

"PIRATES ARE AWESOME!"

"SHUT UP, LUFFY! Anyways…this anime grew quite famous and was really, really good. As a result, dubs were made in other languages. Some went good, and some went bad. However, the most horrible dub was the English one made by an evil company called 4KIDs, whose CEO and chairman was a man known as Alfred Kahn. In the dub, there was no blood, no violence, no guns, no smoking, and not even cleavage! It was-"

Sanji soon found himself on the floor with a huge bump forming on his head as Nami stood above him. She quickly took the flashlight from Sanji and handed it to Robin. "Robin, it's your turn now."

"All right," Robin responded, already having a story in mind. "This is a story that could involve some participation, actually." Robin then shined the flashlight under her face.

"Oh, Robin, I wanna do the parcititating!…parlitcating…pir-" Luffy was soon cut off by Robin.

"Participating. They say that there was once an attractive young woman named Mary who had a baby boy. One day, someone took her child from her while she was distracted at a market. She searched for him desperately all day long, but she could not find him. When she returned home, she found the head of her child, which had been torn off and attached to the wall with a knife. His decapitated body hung from a rope off the ceiling. Most say that the woman went insane and killed herself. Now, she wants revenge for what happened to her infant. Supposedly, when one stands alone in the dark in front of a mirror and chants 'Bloody Mary' three times at midnight, she appears…and kills the one who summoned her in an exquisitely painful manner. It's known as a test of bravery."

"R-ROBIN, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHILE GRINNING!" Usopp screamed, shaking in fear, as he looked to the woman who seemed untouched by the alarming tale. Chopper huddled closer to Usopp and wrapped the blanket even tighter around himself as he trembled in fear as well.

"So, Luffy, you said you were gonna do it, right?" Zoro asked, who had somehow woken at some point throughout the story.

"Eh? No, I said I was gonna particitate, but I'll do this too!" Luffy answered, not understanding.

"Luffy," Sanji began, who had by now recovered from Nami's blow, "that's what participation is. When you offered to participate, you offered to go do this whole 'Bloody Mary' thing."

"It's 11:58, Luffy," Nami stated while glancing at the clock on the wall. "Remember you have to do this at midnight."

"Do what?"

Nami hit Luffy on the head. "Haven't you been listening!" she yelled. "Get in the bathroom, say 'Bloody Mary' three times-"

"They say that saying you killed her son out loud can also help," Robin commented coolly, as if she were discussing a salad recipe.

Nami blinked twice at this but continued. "It has to be at midnight too. Luffy, if you're gonna do it, do it now. You only have one minute left!" There was no time to discuss the matter; thankfully, however, Luffy wasn't exactly patient.

"Okay!" Luffy said, and then jumped into the bathroom with the lights off.

"You have ten seconds, Luffy," Nami announced, closing the door on him as she began the countdown. She was standing outside the bathroom door.

"Nine…" Chopper shook with along with Usopp. They were both a safe distance away from the bathroom.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea guys," Chopper said, beginning to worry about Luffy.

"Relax, Choper, it's just a myth," Sanji announced from where he was next to Nami. _Just a myth_…that's what they all thought.

"Five…" Zoro was leaning against the wall near the door, ready to go inside in case anything happened. _Not that anything's gonna happen._

"Four…" Robin was also standing somewhat close to the door, curious as to what would happen. _I've never seen someone actually do this._

"Three…two…one." Nami took a deep breath. "It's midnight, Luffy!"

"BLOODY MARY, BLOODY MARY, BLOODY MARY," Luffy yelled loudly, recalling what his friends had instructed, "I KILLED YOUR SON!"

_It's just a myth, right?_

Luffy looked around the small bathroom in boredom. He placed the candle Robin had gave him on the counter. It gave the half bath a dark and eerie glow.

"Hey Nami, nothing's happening. Can I have some Doritos now?" he called out.

He waited for an answer but none came.

"Naaamiii! I'm hungry!" he yelled a little louder.

He waited a couple more seconds. It had already been well over a minute, and nothing had happened. Luffy glanced at the mirror one last time, only to find his own reflection staring back at him.

He twisted the handle, discovering that it wouldn't open. Nami had locked it.

Luffy knocked on the door. "Nami! It's been more than a minute! You can let me out now!"

He huffed and jiggled the handle.

It clattered to his feet. He stared unintelligently at the knob on the floor, not understanding why it had fallen off. He hadn't even _pulled _it.

He bent over, feeling blindly for the handle on the ground. What had happened to the candlelight? Luffy straightened after having found it, scratching his head.

"Hey Usopp, I think I broke your door!" He dropped the doorknob on the counter and realized the candle was out.

He looked at the door once more, having missed a lack of movement in the mirror. Thankfully, the boy did a double take, and stared at the mirror.

His reflection was gone completely, not that he would have seen it very well in the darkness. But it wasn't just that. There was something in place of his reflection.

Or more accurately, _someone_.

A woman looked back at him intensely. Her light amethyst eyes held an icy look to them, and her ebony hair contrasted greatly to her pale face. The young woman wore a beautiful wedding dress. Her carmine lips parted as she-

"Hi! My name's Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy grinned widely. "Do you know where I can find Bloody Mary."

The woman's expression faltered, but she soon returned to her cold look. "I _am _Bloody Mary, fool."

"Oh….IN THAT CASE, AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Luffy exclaimed. "NAMI LOCKED ME IN HERE AND WON'T LET ME OUT! Now that I've seen you, maybe she'll let me eat."

The woman looked at him quietly, her head turned slightly. Her small mouth opened the slightest bit, before stretching to frightful proportions, a horrifying scream emanating from him as she lunged at Luffy.

* * *

"LUFFY!" Nami pounded harshly on the door. "I SAID YOU COULD COME OUT, IDIOT!"

Zoro and Sanji neared, only to be growled at by the fiery girl.

Nami kicked off her fluffy slippers and charged at the door, kicking it down with surprising agility.

Wide eyes stared at her with caution from all around. All but Robin seemed afraid. Nami muttered something unintelligible and flicked on the bathroom light. Cabinet doors slammed open and shut. Usopp and Chopper stiffened as they heard a gasp.

"He's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?" Zoro demanded, rushing forward with the others in alarm.

"Luffy isn't in here…he's disappeared!" cried an irritated Nami.

Chopper screamed, crying and running around in circles. Usopp shook violently, hiding behind a pensive-looking Robin. Sanji seemed to be taken aback, as did Zoro and Nami.

Nami's brain began to function once more, the gears turning gingerly in her head. "Okay, there has to be a reasonable, rational explanation to all this, right Robin?"

"Maybe, Nami…of course, there's also the possibility that he's been viciously mutilated and murdered by now…or that-"

"ROBIN, I WANTED SOME COMFORT HERE!" Nami bellowed, holding her head in frustration.

"Well, there is also the possibility that Luffy's in the mirror with her."

"He's what?" Sanji asked, puzzled.

Robin took a seat in the living room, the empty bathroom still in clear view. The others joined her, sitting in their circle-one person short.

"Luffy is probably still alive. There would have been more of a mess if Mary had murdered him. They say that sometimes Mary takes someone in the mirror with her. Some say that she takes them to her world, the Spirit World."

"The Spirit World?" Chopper scooted closer to Usopp, as they tightened the blanket around themselves.

"It's a world parallel to ours inhabited only by spirits," Robin elaborated. "I'd bet that's where Luffy is.

"How do we get Luffy back?" Chopped asked, eyes still glazed over with tears.

"We have to summon Bloody Mary."

* * *

"Eh, you sure can get your mouth open far, but I can do better." With that said, the grinning boy miraculously produced a ham from his pocket and shoved it into his mouth, bones and all.

The disfigured woman shut her mouth, floating above Luffy. She then contorted herself, her jaw breaking off as a snake-like tongue lolled out. Her eyes began to seep red fluid, and an unearthly shriek left her lips.

Luffy swallowed his meat, looking at her in confusion.

"Hey Lady, you're pretty, but not when you make those faces."

The woman suddenly stopped, shrinking back to her normal form and reattaching her jaw.

"You…you think I'm _beautiful_?"

Luffy didn't seem to notice the pink flush across her pale cheeks.

"Yeah." He'd said it like one would agree that bananas are yellow.

The woman swooned, snapping her fingers. They were suddenly in a classy restaurant. Her worn wedding dress had been replaced by a sleek evening gown with an especially low cut neck. Luffy looked down at himself and saw that an expensive suit had replaced his outfit.

He was confused, but not very bothered. That probably had something to do with the large amount of meat on the table. Luffy quickly began vacuuming it up, only pausing after consuming no less than three full chickens.

"Eh, how did we get here?" he asked between bites.

The woman giggled, her cheeks still blushing. "Here? Do you mean to this point in our relationship?"

Luffy stopped halfway through a steak. "Relationship?"

The woman squeeled, hearts taking place of her eyes. "Ah! So you do acknowledge it! I knew it! So when are we having the wedding?"

"What wed—"

"I'll invite all of our closest friends. I've had my maid of honor chosen for _centuries_. Do you have a best man yet, darling?"

Luffy placed his hands before him. "Wait, lady, I don't even know your name…and I don't want to get married."

The woman stood, leaning back to place her hand before her face. "Oh the shame! How could I have forgotten to tell you my name? I am Hancock, Boa Hancock." She batted her eyelashes as she resumed her seat. "What," she began coyly, averting eye contact, "is _your_ name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Oh, there has never been such a beautiful name! Luffy! Could this be? Is this…**TRUE LOVE**?"

Luffy continued shoveling his food, not too preoccupied by the woman before him. He quickly cleared the table.

"Oi, is there any more meat?"

"What's this? His first come on! This has to go down in my diary!"

"Eh?"

Hancock was too distracted in her love daze to notice Luffy's ever-present state of confusion. At last, something he said interrupted her mental wedding planning.

"Where are my nakama?"

"What's that, sweetie?"

"My nakama, they were with me before I went in the bathroom and met you."

"Oh, the bathroom! That room shall forever be known as our meeting place!"

All of a sudden, a cell phone rang. Hancock sighed before reaching into her pocket and answering.

"What?" she hissed. "…Now? But I'm busy!...Argh, all right, I'll be there soon." She turned to Luffy. "I'm sorry, darling, but I got a call from work. I'll be back in a sec."

She snapped her fingers and disappeared. Luffy blinked, but then spotted the restocked table of food.

"MEAT!"

* * *

"Nothing's happening."

"She realizes that, dumbass."

"What did you call me, shit-brow?"

"Oh, I think you heard me, you damned marimo."

"Marimo! I'm going to kick your a—"

"WHO DARED SUMMON ME?"

The group gasped as a beautiful woman appeared in the mirror. She looked to be impatient, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her pretty face.

"WHAT A GORGEOUS APPARITION! MELLORIII—"

Nami silenced Sanji with a smack to the head, which made him noodle dance in joy, but it was thankfully silent joy. She then turned to the tall woman, her hands shaking as she spoke.

"Your excellent Bloody Mary, we summoned you because we were wondering if you'd seen our friend, Luffy."

The woman's expression changed into one of enlightenment. "You're Lu-Lu's friends, aren't you?" She reached into her pocket, pulling out several intricately decorated envelopes. "I'm guessing that you'll all be at the wedding, right? Well, the color scheme is purple and the decorations inc—"

"I'm sorry, Mary, but did you say there was going to be a _wedding_?"

Hancock placed a hand on her hip. "Ugh, don't call me Mary; that's only for work. My name is Hancock, and I'm going to be the future Mrs. Monkey." She jumped up and down at the idea of it.

Zoro spoke up, suspicion covering his features. "Why the hell would Luffy marry you? What've you really done with him?"

Hancock looked at him in rage, and snapped her fingers, causing Luffy to appear beside her with a turkey leg in his mouth.

"Eh?" He blinked. "Hey guys! You're back!"

Nami slapped her forehead. "No, Luffy, _you're _back. You're the one that was gone."

"Oh…right."

"Silence! Lu-lu, tell them of our love! Tell them we're getting married."

Luffy looked at the eyes on him. "Yup."

Zoro choked in surprise. "'Yup?' Luffy, why would you want to marry _her_!"

Hancock leaned backward, looking down at them in a spectacular manner. "Why, you ask! It's because I'm...**beautiful**!"

Luffy shrugged. "She gives me meat."

* * *

It's convenient that Hancock was created. :) I'm fairly sure you've all heard of Bloody Mary, so there isn't a need to explain its origins.

Also, how would you guys feel about my writing a **multi-chapter story**? I'm currently considering it. If I do write it, it'll be written over Christmas break and chapters would be posted periodically. It would be a completely separate story from OPHS and would probably center around one OP character in an AU.

Please review! It'll make me joyous! -Paris potato pizzas for you all- -that seems oddly delish, **TheDML** =3

_**Dear Furry Potaters,**_

**_I won't let you in on just how happy I am that you updated, only because I don't want to seem desperate like Hancock. I am a (wo)man of refinement who knows when to play hard to get. Next chapter I'd like for (ONE PIECE CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE HERE) to have more air time, as I am a hardcore (OP CHARACTER) fan. _**

**_Your pizza toting pal,_**

**_(Your name here)_**

**_PS - How do you feel about french fries?_**


End file.
